


【金枪剑/金枪】勇者潘德拉贡传

by AkaharaRinko



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Gen, RPG paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko
Relationships: 三骑士, 金枪
Kudos: 1





	【金枪剑/金枪】勇者潘德拉贡传

迪卢木多·奥迪那是游戏中占据一方的魔王，拥有宏伟的城堡，数不清的财富。无数玩家都想打倒魔王，名利双收，更重要的是拿到城堡中隐藏着的绝世珍宝——“远离尘世的理想乡”。

不过，至今没有人能打倒魔王。据经过城堡的勇者说，魔王是个面容和善的青年，第一次见到他，会怀疑自己是不是沟了没进boss点。魔王非难难对付，除了他的速度无人能比之外，他的宝具——破魔的红蔷薇和必灭的黄蔷薇更令人头疼。前者可以无视所有魔法防御，后者则可以封印一个技能，通常的玩家要不就是被封了回血技，要不就是防御太低一直狂掉血。也有课金玩家一个回合嗑一瓶红药，但最终因为己方武器太渣，根本不是宝具的对手，被打得落花流水。

打不倒魔王这个bug在游戏的官方论坛一直饱受诟病，曾有几个人发帖瞎逼逼自己打赢了，被揭穿后封了号。也许是官方良心发现，最近居然公布更新，增加了一个新的NPC“珍宝商人”售卖新武器和道具。此NPC位于魔王城山脚下的森林里，贩售的当然是与攻打城堡有关的道具，价格不菲。

===============================

【神坑】新开的商人，运营商又坑钱

【1L】卧槽什么鬼这个指南针居然要1000G，血药才10G，神坑！【图片】

【2L】沙发w看属性这个指南针能提统率，好像3次里保底1次进boss点的说

【3L】然而并没有什么卵用，昨晚沟了2小时。。。【衰】【吐】

【4L】LSSB，指南针要在白天用。而且珍宝商人也有刷新时段

【5L】回复4L：哦哦求刷新时间！大家不觉得新NPC很帅么【迷妹.gif】

【6L】回复5L：【图片】迷妹真可怕【再见】

【7L】难道没人吐槽武器？指南针好歹能用G买啊，武器简直【呵呵】只能 用金币买，课吧少年

【8L】玄不救非，氪不改命

【9L】新武器除了多了几个属性根本没什么用，还是防不了蔷薇

【10L】天知道穷人连1000G的指南针都买不起，好想见魔王傻妈呜呜呜

【11L】楼上迷妹鉴定完毕@5L

===============================

阿尔托莉亚作为这个游戏的一名普通玩家，一开始叫她去打魔王，她是拒绝的。

“不谢谢，我不去打魔王。”阿尔托莉亚一边采着草药一边回答，身后的珍宝商人已经跟了她十几分钟了。

“这位勇者，我看你骨格精奇，配上这把‘誓约胜利之剑’，攻下魔王城势在必得啊！要不趁活动期买了吧，买了不吃亏，买了不后悔啊。不要三四千，不要一两千，只要998，传说宝剑带回家！”

阿尔托莉亚想不懂跑个采集任务为什么还要被NPC追着跑，她沉思片刻后说：“不，叔叔我们不氪。”

金发NPC见推销不成，像是做了什么重大决定似的一脸悲痛地说：“5000G，买不买？”

“不买。”阿尔托莉亚头也没回，继续采草药，“没钱。”

“4000G！”

“2000G。”

“不成，本都没回。最少3500G。”

“2000G，多了1G也不买。”

“2500G！”商人的脸都黑了，不过他又想到另一门生意，“指南针要不要？一起下单还有九五折优惠……”

阿尔托莉亚白了他一眼，说：“不要指南针。……这么说你是NPC，自然对地图很熟悉，你带我去找魔王。”说着将2500G放入一个钱袋中。

商人犹豫了一会儿，接过了阿尔托莉亚的钱袋，“成交。不过我有一个条件，打败魔王后，‘理想乡’和金银珠宝你都可以拿走，魔王和城堡由我处置。”

阿尔托莉亚想想这好像也不吃亏，遂答应了。

“不过，你不想要‘理想乡’吗？”她问。

“‘理想乡’本是‘誓约胜利之剑’的剑鞘，两件宝物在一起才能发挥最强的力量。我已经将宝剑卖与你，留着剑鞘也没用。”商人笑了，笑容中隐藏着一丝不可猜测的得意。

“以骑士之名，启程吧。”

正式踏上讨伐魔王的道路时，阿尔托莉亚还不怎么懂如何使用誓约胜利之剑，商人便在一旁指导战术。

“一开始用‘风王结界’将剑隐藏起来，对方看不透，自然不会攻击。你且和他周旋几个回合，伺机进攻就好。”商人十分有自信地说道。

“这些战术到时也不知道有没有用，魔王已经打败了那么多对手，战术一类已经精通，恐怕吓不住他。”对于能否打败魔王，阿尔托莉亚是心存疑惑的。

“放心，”商人神秘地笑笑，“‘理想乡’是绝世珍宝，作为宝剑本身的‘誓约胜利之剑’自然更强，比魔王的宝具更强。”

“为什么卖给我？明明这桩交易你是亏本的。”

商人摇了摇头，说：“你不知道我心中想什么，怎么会知道亏不亏？我们商人不是傻瓜，从来不做亏本的生意。只有你能配得上这把剑，也只有你拥有挑战魔王的资格。魔王看得起的对手，实力和品德都要高人一等。”

阿尔托莉亚若有所思。

进了城堡，商人果然如约带她绕过了所有的沟，直冲boss点。

阿尔托莉亚的内心是有点小紧张的，毕竟她这种无课玩家根本肝不起活动。

见了魔王，阿尔托莉亚立即用“风王结界”将剑隐藏起来。对方没有贸然进攻，而是试探性地虚晃几枪。她并不急于求成，眼睛盯着对方的双枪，“上吧！”

“不错，你是值得我尊敬的勇者，”魔王将黄色短枪收起，只将红色长枪握在手中，“我会全力以赴，以骑士道之名作骑士间的战斗。”他挥舞长枪的动作干净利落，几乎每次攻击都瞄准要害。阿尔托莉亚也用长剑挡格，一贯不靠装备拉伤害的她在操作上下了好一番功夫，此时在魔王凌厉的攻击下也不处下风。

酣战了十几回合，双方实力相当，在打下去也只是无意义的耐力战。于是魔王先收了武器，解除了战斗状态。

“好久没遇到这样的战斗了，真是畅快！”魔王领着阿尔托莉亚走进了一个房间，“请在这里暂作休息。我离开一下。”

阿尔托莉亚在沙发上坐下，使魔给她沏了茶，她呷一口，心想事情应该不会这么顺利吧？

半晌，魔王拿着一个盒子回来了。“久等了，这便是传说中的‘远离尘世的理想乡’。”他缓缓打开盒子，里面躺着的剑鞘果然非同凡响，通体闪耀着光芒。

“可是，刚才并没有决出胜负。”阿尔托莉亚疑惑。

“那个人没有和你说吗？宝剑和剑鞘是不可分离的。亲爱的朋友，我完全认可你的品格与剑术，请收下这份礼物。”魔王用真挚的眼神看着她，并将剑鞘交到她手上。

对如此真挚的友情是不可能拒绝的，阿尔托莉亚抚摸着剑鞘，说：“非常感谢。只是我还有一个不情之请，是为了报答帮助我的那个人。”

“但说无妨。”

“那个人的愿望，是希望由他来处置这座城堡，以及……您本人。”

魔王的笑容僵了一僵，不过他很快恢复冷静，“我知道了。虽然有点意外，但很符合他的性格。”

“请问……两位以前就认识？”

“嗯，是的。很久之前。”

-END-

番外

===============================

【卧槽】活动过后魔王城副本居然刷不进了？

【1L】RT，难道是游戏bug了？还是我网络问题？一进本就弹窗强退【喷水】运营商是想死吗活动期肝不到魔王以后就别想肝到了【呵呵】

【2L】同没肝到魔王……官推上说是系统bug，今晚维修好了再进去试试……

……

【17L】刚维修完就冲去魔王城了，有新剧情【斜眼】

【18L】回复17L：坑我？！！新剧情就是再也不开这个本了【拜拜】

【19L】回复18L：吓得我立刻上了线

【20L】我的魔王桑呜呜呜

【21L】LS，商人厨不说话了【大哭】【拜拜】商人活动才一星期

【22L】【链接】←迷妹这边走不送

☝

【水楼】商人&魔王真爱楼

【1L】刚刷了新剧情的LZ被虐得不要不要的【大哭】这么可爱的俩居然不出现了

官方黑心后妈！！既然官方不爱他们还有我们爱他们呜呜呜

so这个楼就是用来水的w

楼规：1.本楼可以讨论单人，也可以讨论CP（商人魔王/魔王商人）

2.注意文明，禁止撕逼的说

3.回复资源和图请自觉楼中楼w

以上♪

【2L】安定沙发！这俩太萌了

【3L】厨魔王的小伙伴有吗！！！

【4L】回复3L：有有有！想当年就是为了看魔王20就去打魔王城了

【5L】整理了下q站上画魔王和商人的太太【链接】有CP也有单人

回复：噫惹终于有人找了的说！他们CP的tag在q站叫什么啊老搜不到

回复：你点进去太太的图下面就有了

……

【50L】今天在推上看到E太太要出商魔突发本，刚发了封面和本宣【图片】看起来好棒哦！话说E太太是我见过仿官方最厉害的画手了，每次 买完她的本都有截图的感觉！

回复：是啊www

回复：名字好糟糕啦ww【坏笑】难道又是肉本？

回复：E巨发的肉又香又甜！她之前的神父X猎户和猎户X神父我都买了三本！一本看一本舔一本供着

回复：ls别歪楼啊


End file.
